parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PacificKid1993
Description Hello, everybody. Welcome to the "PacificKid1993", YouTube channel. I love children's music. They're the best thing of my childhood. Cedarmont Kids and Sugar Beats are great. But I am a huge fan of KIDZ BOP, because KIDZ BOP is awesome! Please like, comment and subscribe to my channel. Thank you so much for 3,000 subscribers! My YouTube page has 2 million views right now! Isn't that awesome? Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcNCPy3n0NE 1:05 Cedarmont Kids - Baby Bumblebee 151K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e_gOEzZyqU 1:12 Cedarmont Kids - I Love The Mountains 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRr3W-TUw0o 1:49 Cedarmont Kids - Wide, Wide As The Ocean 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rMOlrWE31Y 1:09 Cedarmont Kids - God Said It 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4APm8bNbodc 1:26 Cedarmont Kids - I've Been Working On The Railroad 52K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8R69X0Bki0 0:54 Cedarmont Kids - Two Little Blackbirds 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmvi85xVEsE 1:21 Cedarmont Kids - Over In The Meadow 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuI9oijMuWI 1:16 Cedarmont Kids - Bill Grogan's Goat 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyV79IXDk4U 1:24 Cedarmont Kids - Mules 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRNiBN19PHc 1:16 Cedarmont Kids - Exercise Hymn 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z-v36zc8Uk 1:58 Cedarmont Kids - I'm Gonna Sing 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUjDFgPM54Y 1:10 Cedarmont Kids - What A Mighty God We Serve 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efv3SbpaFAY 1:41 Cedarmont Kids - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star 38K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR5pwgQl4RM 3:38 Cedarmont Kids - The Ants Go Marching 145K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICFGAA2XwrQ 1:33 Cedarmont Kids - Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? 47K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgTRYrwzdRY 1:35 Cedarmont Kids - When The Saints Go Marching In 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWrSjkDgETw 1:17 Cedarmont Kids - Hush! 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfvgL4YS29g 1:57 Cedarmont Kids - John Brown's Baby 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWSpe_LRzwA 1:06 Cedarmont Kids - I'm Gonna Work 9.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXQVUKgU8o4 1:57 Cedarmont Kids - Clap Your Hands 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJU13XFVMOs 1:07 Cedarmont Kids - Little Cabin In The Wood 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7JYPppDvmw 1:15 Cedarmont Kids - Hinges 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X15MpZkZgo4 1:30 Cedarmont Kids - Little Wheel A-Turnin' In My Heart 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsbEoFefdeE 1:14 Cedarmont Kids - Somebody's Knocking At Your Door 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZQwo9VokTo 1:01 Kidz Bop 3 Commercial (2003) - Spanish 47K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIWMJewUfTk 4:29 More Kidz Bop (1/10) - The Hardest Thing 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7n91YPwt4zA 2:59 More Kidz Bop (2/10) - I Need To Know 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HXUf_Uu8yI 3:54 More Kidz Bop (3/10) - Candy 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ywn09O-4vA 3:47 More Kidz Bop (4/10) - Say You'll Be There 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLKS9mtpxyA 3:43 More Kidz Bop (5/10) - When The Lights Go Out 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWt0hk5HfbY 3:52 More Kidz Bop (6/10) - I Like It 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET4zXmVPGMM 3:50 More Kidz Bop (7/10) - Another Dumb Blonde 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO_dT_w1Wdw 3:17 More Kidz Bop (8/10) - Don't Say You Love Me 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1V5Cgf-bYg 3:06 More Kidz Bop (9/10) - I'll Be There For You 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m0768ziiec 3:38 More Kidz Bop (10/10) - Wide Open Spaces 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAKTmo0WFS4 3:17 Kidz Bop Classics (1/5) - Higher And Higher 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRrsw-3CY0g 3:10 Kidz Bop Classics (2/5) - Dancing In The Street 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RGz5QhG22Q 3:38 Kidz Bop Classics (3/5) - How Sweet It Is 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgA0ZzDbe_I 3:45 Kidz Bop Classics (4/5) - I'll Be There 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DJjvQDsa80 3:17 Kidz Bop Classics (5/5) - Take Me Home, Country Roads 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBsf6RwLiP8 4:03 Kidz Bop Megahits (1/15) - I'm Like A Bird 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htaLL6QCMls 3:17 Kidz Bop Megahits (2/15) - Flavor Of The Weak 817 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsuhP-jr_kE 3:38 Kidz Bop Megahits (3/15) - Be With You 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qyTzR4Sv2Y 4:13 Kidz Bop Megahits (4/15) - Here's To The Night 950 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQvcJcq18lY 3:31 Kidz Bop Megahits (5/15) - Give Me Just One Night 947 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU7TwoQMVNw 4:55 Kidz Bop Megahits (6/15) - I Hope You Dance 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AknK_CCD3SU 3:46 Kidz Bop Megahits (7/15) - It's My Life 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mIzOlW3mTo 3:24 Kidz Bop Megahits (8/15) - No More (Baby I'm A Do Right) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxAYhv_ce6E 3:03 Kidz Bop Megahits (9/15) - Then The Morning Comes 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX1K5WgQCYo 3:31 Kidz Bop Megahits (10/15) - Back Here 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsHN1DaoJsg 3:35 Kidz Bop Megahits (11/15) - Baby Come On Over 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baj8Dr2ZgBM 4:41 Kidz Bop Megahits (12/15) - I Wanna Know 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGXomDYL0_Q 3:42 Kidz Bop Megahits (13/15) - Dance With Me 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH5MfyLSleg 3:19 Kidz Bop Megahits (14/15) - Get Over Yourself 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNiDCcmRkWc 3:38 Kidz Bop Megahits (15/15) - Around The World 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfN2xu9b3cw 2:29 Sugar Beats (1/30) - We Got The Beat 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSW477n37Ao 3:27 Sugar Beats (2/30) - Rockin' Pneumonia And The Boogie Woogie Flu 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtOimiip0M8 3:25 Sugar Beats (3/30) - ABC 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnALlYgfF3M 3:37 Sugar Beats (4/30) - Walking On Sunshine 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kikGzO4foOQ 3:41 Sugar Beats (5/30) - Lean On Me 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpxMMIjL4Rs 2:52 Sugar Beats (6/30) - Twist And Shout 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4ltRB24eJs 2:56 Sugar Beats (7/30) - Groovin' 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gHim0PBb_U 2:25 Sugar Beats (8/30) - Everyday People 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eL6dtIaGlDE 3:40 Sugar Beats (9/30) - Cool Jerk 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq5N0UljoXI 2:26 Sugar Beats (10/30) - I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch) 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqh0sfO5X18 2:53 Sugar Beats (11/30) - The Lion Sleeps Tonight 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQbn1nnPdBQ 3:03 Sugar Beats (12/30) - Mickey's Monkey 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8hjU8f_wk0 3:33 Sugar Beats (13/30) - Mockingbird 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FodAKweN0MU 3:49 Sugar Beats (14/30) - Iko Iko 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYqCYlIhmhc 4:38 Sugar Beats (15/30) - You've Got A Friend 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJ-ea9HUqnY 4:34 Sugar Beats (16/30) - Celebration 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRPdEUlI-SY 3:24 Sugar Beats (17/30) - Do You Love Me? 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0xNUhFqw4g 3:24 Sugar Beats (18/30) - Put A Little Love In Your Heart 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5gUwfwDJII 4:20 Sugar Beats (19/30) - Shout! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hySJiESpOmE 3:13 Sugar Beats (20/30) - Walk Like An Egyptian 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5l4zYbNKyc 2:38 Sugar Beats (21/30) - Do Wah Diddy 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPn3Hta68SU 2:56 Sugar Beats (22/30) - Locomotion 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6b1lT7-Ar0 3:38 Sugar Beats (23/30) - Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aAM2Ztrl_A 2:00 Sugar Beats (24/30) - Hit The Road Jack 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-amlgtesQE 3:22 Sugar Beats (25/30) - Mony Mony 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXphrxgaNhM 3:06 Sugar Beats (26/30) - Everybody Is A Star 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbacb0Z1uPA 2:19 Sugar Beats (27/30) - You Really Got Me 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NocXAPnxoGc 3:50 Sugar Beats (28/30) - Jive Talkin' 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiZe4KUkFJk 3:43 Sugar Beats (30/30) - Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Her Goodbye) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOnXeLZbUTU 4:06 Kidz Bop Karaoke - The Way 594 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgLLsnOpqnE 3:19 Kidz Bop Karaoke - Sunrise 439 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psRH4iv2j2Y 1:01 Kidz Bop 5 Commercial (2004) 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2_Lt1FgbbA 2:37 Bredia Is Not A Kidz Bop Kid Anymore? 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQQdF7yZb3c 3:17 Sugar Beats (29/30) - I Can See Clearly Now 980 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXrJLWTyKsk 1:56 Kidz Bop 32 is here! 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVa6wO8zrms 3:31 Kidz Bop Karaoke - Breathe (Instrumental) 506 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-IkE5RFTM0 2:00 Kidz Bop Karaoke - Dig It (Instrumental) 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thnKx5R5S2c 3:17 Kidz Bop Karaoke - (There's Gotta Be) More To Life (Instrumental) 658 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFQZ16lt6Lg 4:06 Kidz Bop Karaoke - The Way (Instrumental) 515 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXJaMZicAZQ 3:45 Kidz Bop Karaoke - Swing Swing (Instrumental) 497 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmf6eu1ds8M 3:24 Kidz Bop Karaoke - Sunrise (Instrumental) 251 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg7nX4qKDuk 2:21 Kidz Bop 33 is here! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HN997cdAsJ4 1:01 Kidz Bop 3 Commercial (2003) - English 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=schYj401UiM 1:05 Kidz Bop 8 Commercial (2005) 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOETaxjB40s 1:38 Kidz Bop 34 is here! 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niTbCx4iHMQ 3:21 Kidz Bop 14 - Say 709 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8ZL-cDAaC8 3:09 Kidz Bop 14 - Into The Night 795 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_pag9ILiYI 3:18 Kidz Bop 14 - Whatever It Takes 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCtq5mVHCTU 3:20 Kidz Bop 15 - Viva La Vida 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhymkrByST0 4:05 Kidz Bop 5 - Something More 782 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M_fzw8keNA 4:13 Kidz Bop - I Could Fall In Love 647 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN9_erIhCgA 3:17 Kidz Bop - Take My Breath Away 914 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6AR3vfGPUQ 3:02 Kidz Bop - Move Your Feet 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqF65GLvIJs 3:52 Kidz Bop - Yo (Excuse Me Miss) 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-L4VQJGK7k 2:59 Kidz Bop 33 - Kill Em With Kindness 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6SzARP0Ow8 3:12 Kidz Bop 33 - Middle 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot8Ng6opWyE 3:10 Kidz Bop 33 - Wild Things 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1Xce7Jd120 3:59 Kidz Bop 33 - Let It Go 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pvVjtUl7xM 2:44 Kidz Bop 34 - Hymn For The Weekend 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4jH71fxKq0 3:24 Kidz Bop 34 - Mama Said 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHI6BGsvRts 2:14 Kidz Bop 34 - Better 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOg0oiHamTw 2:49 Kidz Bop 34 - This Girl 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRA2KgraGRA 3:52 Kidz Bop 22 - Brokenhearted 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTflKcevLYc 3:46 Kidz Bop 22 - Eyes Open 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGvKmMNuWXE 3:38 Kidz Bop 22 - Not Over You 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBp1BlLQVz4 3:25 Kidz Bop 22 - Give Your Heart A Break 8.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LeeHjmZ4yk 2:56 Kidz Bop 27 - This Is How We Do 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZis2tgLeOA 3:31 Kidz Bop 26 - Replay 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCdH0HivZ30 3:38 Kidz Bop 26 - Young Girls 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13WAfN9iUjU 3:59 Kidz Bop 26 - Love Me Again 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCbMzEViQZ8 3:41 Kidz Bop 26 - Rough Water 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8kEzAf_E2M 3:52 Kidz Bop 26 - Neon Lights 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KG5Kzv94_pU 3:17 Kidz Bop 29 - One Last Time 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuNHScSt_TE 3:12 Kidz Bop 29 - Riptide 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyfyyY0qpk8 3:24 Kidz Bop 29 - Nobody Love 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRDZfBXIPoA 3:33 Kidz Bop 29 - Bright 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmZ_M0AE0pc 3:03 Kidz Bop 32 - I Know What You Did Last Summer 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7SlwD3lX3o 3:31 Kidz Bop 32 - Something In The Way You Move 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGx8HeBvR00 3:10 Kidz Bop 32 - Sugar 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKu39Ph-8TQ 4:21 Kidz Bop 32 - When We Were Young 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nccEVZzywQI 3:10 Kidz Bop 20 - Higher 1.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHyO65vyuTg 4:13 Kidz Bop 20 - Back To December 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du5bJ3rOH9U 3:54 Kidz Bop 20 - Sing 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6EPTvspBkY 3:28 Kidz Bop 20 - Marry Me 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk5Wz-YwQUw 3:54 Kidz Bop 21 - Mr. Know It All 2.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90qx9Af0EyE 3:11 Kidz Bop 21 - Keep Your Head Up 6.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1srmckh4BA 3:08 Kidz Bop 21 - Love You Like A Love Song 12K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQtGKmw6eCE 3:02 Kidz Bop 21 - How To Love 2.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZYBAPV0iVU 3:45 Kidz Bop 28 - Night Changes 4.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie91asxI3io 2:47 Kidz Bop 28 - Secrets 2.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_WmlATPPik 3:11 Kidz Bop 28 - Prayer In C 5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpCgbaNwLMY 3:22 Kidz Bop 28 - In Your Arms 1.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08FgflXkESE 3:30 Kidz Bop 30 - This Summer's Gonna Hurt 4.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UGNnXLRWUI 3:10 Kidz Bop 30 - Fun 6.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE2uByVPJxY 2:35 Kidz Bop 30 - The Night Is Still Young 5.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veJKOckhYl4 2:53 Kidz Bop 30 - Budapest 3.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmUuxSWN2vg 3:42 Kidz Bop 31- Beautiful Now 9.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLSHLCSrXp8 3:06 Kidz Bop 31 - Should've Been Us 5.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRTMizYms74 3:06 Kidz Bop 31 - How Deep Is Your Love 4.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oryxe_YMQ9Y 2:51 Kidz Bop 31 - Levels 7.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjvLaK-oWzg 3:10 Kidz Bop 20 - Rhythm Of Love 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KL3lw-cM28 3:00 Kidz Bop 20 - Stereo Love 3.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ieoAVu1tjU 3:36 Kidz Bop 20 - Jar Of Hearts 3.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtB9ErrhXsc 3:31 Kidz Bop 17 - Whatcha Say 8.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdDAkK1yhGk 3:52 Kidz Bop 17 - No Surprise 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKv8uMvjI10 2:52 Kidz Bop 17 - Magic 3.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT_GwnmVLjw 3:31 Kidz Bop 17 - Meet Me On The Equinox 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c4OOk0HqoM 3:38 Kidz Bop 19 - Impossible 6.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx10HuHOEPU 3:03 Kidz Bop 16 - 1, 2, 3, 4 2.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IqdiiftiRY 3:46 Kidz Bop 24 - It's Time 5.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38xFWf_5hCo 1:32 Kidz Bop 35 is here! 40K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlFrU3bVxqU 2:51 Kidz Bop 35 - In The Name Of Love 49K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T3IygTJKaY 3:06 Kidz Bop 35 - HandClap 466K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frJufCYapps 3:14 Kidz Bop 35 - Fake Love 52K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8VEN_Vr2MY 3:22 Kidz Bop 35 - Million Reasons 46K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac_1PERKzCI 1:01 Kidz Bop 36 is here! 35K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOzb-TZaosU 0:16 Kidz Bop 36 Commercial (It's Not Fake) 10K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Lusz_KvnEU 2:56 Kidz Bop 36 - The Cure 33K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6enPn6M5_Q 2:56 Kidz Bop 36 - Unsteady 22K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuLEvtVB1_Q 3:03 Kidz Bop 36 - Green Light 30K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TJiNqeROTU 2:45 Kidz Bop 36 - You're Welcome 41K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXwmjFodH7Q 3:26 A Very Merry Kidz Bop - Merry Christmas, Baby 562 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHXMn0Xr7ac 1:25 Kidz Bop 37 is here! 39K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhxGKxf3iSQ 0:31 Kidz Bop 37 Commercial (2018) 51K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD7aY9Hx1I0 3:17 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (1/13) - Whoomp! (There It Is) 5.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDYAVPzz-Js 2:44 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (2/13) - The Sign 4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKZ1b7NDgCY 3:26 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (3/13) - U Can't Touch This 8.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_XWiA8AUNE 2:58 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (4/13) - MMMBop 4.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqYzjk8Cwhw 3:14 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (5/13) - Tearin' Up My Heart 3.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oguvTsYzkZI 2:57 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (6/13) - Jump 3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xk8VoLJ7fA 3:17 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (7/13) - I Want It That Way 4.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr5ejGo0tU0 3:03 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (8/13) - Stay (I Missed You) 1.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IypfpjMrsCk 3:08 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (9/13) - Return Of The Mack 2.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6qX9rP6xzk 2:55 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (10/13) - Unbelievable 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6tV6U-UG0I 3:02 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (12/13) - Say You'll Be There 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WONGv1fPI6g 3:36 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (13/13) - End Of The Road 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Huwu_gXRV24 3:01 Kidz Bop 37 - Friends 6.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3_EwCS2NUM 3:01 Kidz Bop 37 - Glorious 19K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0g5Hg89CH0 3:00 Kidz Bop 37 - Too Good 11K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcI4F3FyuZg 3:05 Kidz Bop 37 - Wish I Knew You 7.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3527BEECgs 3:26 Kidz Bop Summer' 18 - Anywhere 1.1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i62HkTRMZws 3:03 Kidz Bop Summer' 18 - Mama 1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_a8J85mSQA 3:20 Kidz Bop Summer' 18 - Wolves 2.9K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtWDNi_WW9M 3:40 Kidz Bop '90s Pop! (11/13) - Vogue 784 views2 weeks ago Category:PacificKid1993